Hong Kong and Iceland's little kid
by Thousnelda
Summary: Sequel to Hong Kong and Iceland's Little Problem. Now that Iceland has had his child and is back to being a boy, the two teenagers are met with a new task; parenthood. Will the two of them be able to deal with this and prove to their over-bearing families that they have everything under control? Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

**So recently I got a review saying that I should make a sequel to "Hong Kong and Iceland's little problem," so here it is. Hope you like it!**

Chapter one: Mr. Puffin's rival

It had been almost half a month since Hong Kong and Iceland brought their son Aaron back to Iceland, causing the two teenagers to seem to continuously give their attention to the little child. Along with this, many of the Asian nations would visit a lot with several friends and a few Nordics, mainly Norway, seeming to never leave. Not that the two teenagers seemed to mind, Aaron was proving to be a handful when it was only the two of them so as long as the others didn't hurt the boy or be overly annoying they would not mind the extra hands. The one who did mind all of this however was Iceland's pet puffin, Mr. Puffin.

At first Mr. Puffin would simply let them do what they wanted under the assumption that they would get tired of the baby or that the kid would simply disappear. As the days went by and the kid stayed however, he began to get angry.

During one morning when Iceland was feeding Aaron his formula, Mr. Puffin flew up to the table and said, "Feed me, I'm hungry!"

"Can't you see I'm busy? Feed yourself, you know where your food is," Iceland told his pet bird while giving him an annoyed look.

The bird gave out an annoyed sound and asked, "When's the runt going away?"

"He's not," Iceland said while placing the empty bottle down before continuing, "so I suggest you get used to him."

To this he gave out another annoyed sound and flew to the cupboard where his food was kept. As he did this, Hong Kong entered the room and greeted his family. Mr. Puffin glared at the sight before asking, "So when's the bastard's daddy leaving?"

Iceland never did have much in the line of patience for his pet, and several nights of bad sleep did not put him in a good mood, so he gave Aaron to his father and walked over to the bird. Once he was over by the bird he angrily said, "Like with Aaron, Hong Kong isn't going anywhere. And I don't want to hear you call either of them any more names got it?"

The bird simply continued to silently glare at his master until Iceland asked him if he understood again. At last the bird said before flying off to a different room, "Ya, ya I get it."

With Mr. Puffin gone, Iceland returned to his family and asked aloud why his pet was acting like that. To this Hong Kong smiled and said, "He's probably, like, jealous. Remember how he acted when I first came here?"

Iceland nodded to this and began to subconsciously play with his son's little hairs while watching him fall asleep. Later that day, they had several people come over to talk with them; mainly just their families. By the time that they were ready to leave, it was the afternoon and Aaron had just been set down for his afternoon nap. Due to this, the two of them decided to walk their guest out.

Once the visitors were gone, they re-entered their house and tried to be quiet. The house was quiet for several minutes until they heard a crash from the nursery followed by both Mr. Puffin's squawking and Aaron's cries. The two of them rushed to the nursery to find that the mobile hung over the crib had broken; leaving Aaron surrounded by plastic and several bits of broken glass.

When Hong Kong saw this, he instantly went to pick his son out of the crib and looked him over for any signs of harm. He could not see any however, so simply assumed that the whole ordeal had scared him. Iceland also looked over his son before going over to his pet bird and asking, "What happened?"

"I was just trying to get a better look. How was I supposed to know that that hanging thing would fall," Mr. Puffin said in his defense. Iceland however was obviously not amused with that answer.

"You could have hurt him," Iceland said to the bird.

"Geez, it was just an accident. What happened to you? You were a bit of a hard ass before the kid, but now you're even worse," Mr. Puffin said while bristling his feathers. Iceland simply glared at the bird for another moment before walking away from him to try to help Hong Kong quiet their son.

It was not until after Aaron had fallen asleep again that Iceland finally responded to Mr. Puffin. He did so by saying, "Sorry you feel that way, but if you're going to keep being upset about Aaron then I will continue yelling at you. Because of that, I don't want you being alone with him."

Mr. Puffin gave out a sound of both annoyance and sadness before flying off to his nest. There he stayed until it was the evening and Hong Kong offered the bird some food.

**So what do you think?**

**As always, please review~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

**Thanks for all the love in the first few hours- It really made my day**

Chapter two: No sleep grumps

Iceland and Hong Kong were tired. It seemed that Aaron had decided that he did not want to sleep at night like a normal person but instead would constantly wake up almost every hour. Due to this, the two teenagers had not had a good night's sleep since the boy was brought home. Because of this, they were trying to come up with a way so that they could each get sleep even if it was a different time, but the fact that their families were constantly butting did not help.

At first you would think that their families constantly coming over would be welcomed since it meant that they could take a nap and let the others take care of the kid, this however was not the case. Whenever their families came to visit it was more to check up to make sure that they were taking care of Aaron correctly, and if you were asleep then you could not take care of the kid. But you also needed to sleep so that you could take care of the child later right? Nevertheless, etiquette won out and they both would try their best to be awake when someone did visit.

Due to this, Iceland was at his end when China and Korea came to visit. After getting only about three or so hours of sleep that night Iceland was not in the mood to entertain anyone, but at the same time he also knew that Hong Kong liked seeing his family; so he tried to deal with it. As the afternoon with the guests went on however, Iceland was beginning to lose control of this. It was during the time when China was scolding Iceland for not being attentive to the baby that he finally lost it.

"Will you just shut up?! I attend to Aaron as much as I can. It's not like I can watch him every minute of the day, that's why Hong Kong helps," Iceland yelled back at China.

China was taken aback for a moment, but then recovered and said, "Then where were you when we entered, aru? Instead I get met with my brother looking as if he hasn't slept a wink, aru."

"He said he'd be fine if I went to take a nap, then you had to show up," Iceland retorted flatly.

"So you get to sleep, aru? That doesn't seem fair, aru," China said.

"Aaron, like, likes to keep us awake Teacher," Hong Kong said while stepping in and trying to negate the inevitable outcome, "So we've been, like, taking turns with naps. You just came in when it was my turn to watch him."

"Oh I see, Iceland's just being a grumpy-butt," Korea said.

"You make it sound like we're disturbing you, aru," China said offended.

"Well," Hong Kong said.

"Hmph, if two young, energetic people can't watch one child then what's this world coming to, aru? Maybe I was right about you two not being ready, aru," China said.

When Iceland heard this he could not help himself from lunging at China, only to be stopped by Hong Kong holding him back in a hug. Iceland then began to yell at the other two to get out of his house while Hong Kong tried to calm down his boyfriend.

Iceland's little temper tantrum was enough to startle the two nations into leaving and also causing Aaron to cry. Once they were gone, Hong Kong let go of Iceland and went over to try stopping his son from crying. Iceland then went over to his son and tried to help while apologizing to Aaron for scaring him. Hong Kong in response simply told Iceland to go back to his nap.

Iceland nodded sadly and slowly went back to his bed room, trying his best to not try to fall asleep until after his son had stopped crying and he knew everything was alright.

**Sorry that it's kind of short...**

**As always, please review~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter three: It's important

Hong Kong had to run back to Asia for an important meeting, so Iceland was spending the entire day with his son alone. Not that he minded too much, Aaron was beginning to sleep a little longer lately so Iceland wasn't as cranky and Aaron was a relatively good baby. Then later that morning Denmark called and said that he was needed at Norway's house right away. Iceland was not sure what was wrong due to Denmark hanging up before he could ask. Curious as to what was wrong with Norway, Iceland packed up Aaron and headed to his brother's house grumbling.

It was the middle of the afternoon when the two of them reached Norway's house; only to find a note posted on the door with directions to a place. He sighed angrily and shook his head before picking up the nodding off infant and heading back to his car.

In a couple minutes Iceland found himself in front of a bar. After a few moments of thinking over the idea of simply leaving, he grudgingly picked up his son and walked inside. There Iceland found the other four Nordics, sitting at a table in the corner and drinking. Finland was the first to see Iceland and Aaron, so when he did he smiled and rushed up to them. Once he was upon them he picked Aaron out of his carrier and while cuddling him said, "Hi Ice, how are things going? It feels like it's been forever since I've seen you."

"What is this? When Denmark called he made it sound like it was important," Iceland asked, obviously annoyed by the whole ordeal.

"It was important Icey, we wanted to see you outside of your house," Denmark said while taking a drink before continuing, "But you do know that a bar's no place for a baby right?"

"Ya, Hong Kong's gone today; had a meeting in Asia. So I was taking care of him by myself today," Iceland said while sitting down.

"Well then it's a good thing we called you isn't it," Denmark said and passed him a glass. Iceland however ignored it and glared at him.

"If you want to go home you can, but it would be a waste of a trip," Norway said.

"Fine, but it's not like I had nothing to do today," Iceland said with a sigh. With this he stayed with his older siblings for several hours while they talked about how things were going with everyone and took turns playing with Aaron. As they sat there, they ordered some food for dinner and afterwards Iceland left.

It was later that night when Iceland and Aaron returned home. Once home, Iceland got Aaron ready for bed, laid him down, and went to his own bedroom to check things on his computer. There he was greeted by Hong Kong trying to Skype with him. Iceland answered it and soon had his boyfriend popped up on his computer.

Hong Kong gave Iceland one of his rare smiles and asked how his day had gone. To this Iceland said, "Could have been better. The other Nordics decided it would be a god idea to trick me into going to a bar."

"You took Aaron to a bar?" Hong Kong asked with a hint of concern and anger.

"Well, I couldn't really leave him at home alone, and it sounded like it was an emergency so I thought it was important," Iceland said defensively.

Hong Kong understood how that could happen and simply dropped the subject. After this they continued talking for a few more minutes before Hong Kong saying goodbye and that he would see him tomorrow. With that the two of them hung up and went to bed.

**Even shorter *sigh* **

**hoped you liked it anyways**

**As always, please review~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter four: overbearing China

"He took my little grand-baby where?!" China yelled after Hong Kong got off of Skype. China was bored and upon hearing Hong Kong talking on-line with Iceland he decided to eavesdrop. What he heard definitely did not make him happy; instead it made him worry even more about the future of the baby.

"Teacher, were you, like, listening to my conversation?" Hong Kong asked slightly surprised and upset about what China was doing.

China ignored the question and asked, "Did I hear correctly about that Iceland taking my poor little grand-baby to a bar, aru?"

"Would you rather he left him at home alone? Besides, Denmark made him think it was important," Hong Kong asked.

"No, what I'm trying to say is that he should have had enough sense to see through something like that and to at least get a baby sitter, aru," China snapped at him. China then began to rub his temples in frustration while continuing, "I knew that Iceland was too immature to be a parent; at this rate the poor little boy may not last a year, aru!"

"Teacher, I think you're, like, over-reacting again. Iceland's good with Aaron," Hong Kong tried to say, but China was not paying attention to him.

At last China turned to Hong Kong and said, "I guess it can't be helped, aru. I'll come with you tomorrow and help you get Aaron's things, aru. You and your son can live down here where you'll have family that would actually think of that, aru."

"What?!" Hong Kong asked in shock. He then recovered and said angrily, "I'm not moving Aaron down here, not without Iceland and I don't think he would appreciate having to move because of you. As to how we raise our son, that's, like, none of your business. All you need to know is that he is happy, healthy, and is going to stay that way. Now, like, get out of my house!"

China stared at Hong Kong in shock for a few moments before huffing and leaving for his own house. The next morning Hong Kong left early for Iceland's house and did not stop until he reached it. Once he reached the house and entered he was met by the scene of Iceland feeding Aaron while trying to flick between channels on the television.

When Iceland heard the door, he looked up from the chair to his boyfriend and noticed the slightly pissed off look on his face. Iceland then asked, "Is everything alright?"

"…Ya. China was just being annoying before I went to bed last night," Hong Kong said while giving Iceland a kiss on the forehead.

Iceland sighed angrily at this. Ever since Aaron was born, China had been constantly pushing in his opinions on how to raise the kid; he himself was almost as bad as his brother's combined. But at the same time Iceland assumed that China most likely had a right to want what was best for his relative too. Even so, it was getting out of hand.

At last Iceland asked, "What was it this time?"

Hong Kong then moved over to pick up Aaron, who looked up at him with the same blank expression his father usually had, and responded, "China was listening in on our conversation last night and, like, got really angry when he heard that you took Aaron to a bar."

"It's not like I wanted to take him to one. I told you yesterday, my brothers were just being stupid," Iceland broke in.

Hong Kong nodded and said, "I know Iceland, and I understand, but when I told that to China he only got angrier. He thinks that it would be best if I took Aaron to live in Asia, where there's more family to help look after him."

"What!" Iceland shrieked loud enough to cause Aaron to begin to whimper only to stop when Hong Kong began to stroke his hair. Iceland did not like that idea at all, and he was a little surprised that china would have the gall to tell Hong Kong to move back with Aaron.

"I told him no and to, like, stay out of our business," Hong Kong said causing Iceland to sigh in relief as his boyfriend continued, "We may be young and new at this, but we're never going to learn if everyone else, like, butts in."

Iceland nodded to this and walked up to his family. He then looked up at Hong Kong and said, "Then maybe we'll just have to convince everyone that we can handle this."

**Ya, going in the right direction length wise!**

**As always, please review~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter five: the damned either way decision

It was a couple days before the next world meeting, and Iceland was still remembering the conversation the his boyfriend had with China. Due to this, when he heard someone knock at his door he was not too eager to open it. A little to his relief however, instead of one of the Asian nations it was Norway and Finland.

"Hey Ice, how've you been," Finland asked happily. Iceland replied and allowed them in, knowing that they most likely just came over to see Aaron.

His hunch was proven correct when Finland walked straight into the living room and began to hover over the baby until Hong Kong eventually gave him the child. Norway and Iceland then followed him and sat down in the living room with the others. With this the four of them began to talk a little while handing around Aaron. Then after a while Finland asked, "So where you guys planning on to the next world meeting?"

Iceland and Hong Kong paused for a moment. Was there another world meeting coming up? The two of them had been so busy with taking care of Aaron and everything else that the idea must have slipped both of their minds.

Norway noticed their expressions and said, "The meeting is next week."

"Right. I guess we've been a little preoccupied," Iceland began only to watch as Norway nodded and stared as Aaron began trying to pull his curled hair. In response to this, Norway carefully moved the infant's hand away from his head and placed the boy down so he was sitting properly.

Finland then scooped up the baby and said, "It's okay if you forgot, that's kind of why we came. As it is, it is understandable; I mean it's not like taking care of a kid is a part-time job."

"However, you do still have a commitment to your people," Norway then added in.

"We know," Hong Kong began, "But it's not like we can both go and leave Aaron alone."

Iceland nodded to this while thinking it over. He was right after all, Aaron was only a two-month-old and it would feel almost weird to leave him for three days. Besides, all the people that they knew would be at the meeting so who would baby-sit?

The other two seemed to think about this until Norway said, "You should have thought of that ahead of time. As it is, I understand."

"Come on Nor, they can't remember everything. You for sure didn't when raising Iceland," Finland said to the other Nordic nation. His face then showed that he thought of something and said, "Why don't you ask if you can bring Aaron with? The meeting is in Japan, and I don't think he would mind all that much. After all, it's not like Aaron's a loud baby."

The parents looked at their son while considering this. In response, Aaron looked up at his parents silently before yawning and curling up in Iceland's arms for his nap. Norway then broke in and said, "Another option would be that one of you two simply skips the meeting and gets the notes from someone else. After all, technically Iceland could still pass as being on maternity leave."

Iceland thought about this second option for a moment, first about how it would make things easier but then about how the other nations would see this. It was not that he cared what they thought too much, but for all he knew China would find some sort of fault with this and claim that it's just another reason why he shouldn't have Aaron. But at the same time the same could happen if they brought Aaron to the meeting; maybe even worse. How he saw it, no matter what he did someone would damn him for whatever he chose; so why not do what he and Hong Kong thought was best?

At last he looked at Hong Kong and asked, "Which idea do you like best?"

Hong Kong then looked down at the sleeping baby and said, "We may as well, like, try asking Japan. After all, if he says no then we would still need to tell him that you're not coming."

Iceland nodded to this and began trying to change the topic with his other relatives. With this, the four of them continued talking for a little bit more before leaving for an early dinner. After dinner Norway and Finland left, and the other three went back to spending their day in the way that was becoming normal.

**So what will happen with the meeting?**

**As always please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter six: the meeting

The morning after their conversation with Finland and Norway, Hong Kong called Japan and asked if they could bring Aaron while explaining the situation of there being no baby-sitter. To the question Japan paused for a minute before answering, "I suppose it would not be too much of a problem, as long as you two make sure that the boy is well behaved. I would also recommend that instead of waiting until the last minute to look you two should try to line a baby sitter up in advance. It should not be that difficult since push comes to shove you could always just ask a normal citizen; teenage girls tend to do that kind of thing."

Hong Kong took this into account and thanked Japan before hanging up. When he hung up, Iceland entered the room with Aaron and asked what the answer was. To this Hong Kong said that they could bring Aaron to the meeting this time, but to not expect the other countries in the future to say yes every time. Iceland nodded to this and began giving Aaron his breakfast.

One week later, the three of them were on their way to Japan for the meeting. They arrived the night beforehand like all of the other nations, and decided to try their best to not be noticed by them. This worked out well long enough for them to get to their room, only to then end up both being called by their families. The calls were pretty much the same thing, each side wanting them to spend the evening with them, to which each of them said no due to having something else planned. They seemed to believe this, and allowed the three of them to spend the rest of their night in piece; until the meeting.

The next day the two of them entered the conference room and placed Aaron in between the two of them. There they sat down and began to get their papers in order while watching the other nations come in and do their typical business. Then Italy noticed the baby and rushed up to the two of them.

"Vee, hi Iceland, Hong Kong. I didn't know that you guys were bringing your kid!" he said while stopping in front of the child. He then continued to pick up the now awaken child and cuddle it before either of the parents could respond. As Italy did this, Aaron began to wake up a little bit and whimper. This in turn caused Italy to become flustered only to stop when Iceland grabbed his son back and rocked him back and forth until he fell back asleep.

By that point the rest of the Asian nations had walked into the conference room with most of the remaining nations. Of them China was the first to greet them and say, "Hello Hong Kong, aru. It's been a long time aru."

China then paused when he saw Aaron and asked, "Why did you bring him to the meeting, aru?"

Japan stepped in to answer this question, "They asked me several days ago if they could bring Aaron to the meeting. I said it was alright."

"But, a meeting no place for a baby. He'll probably just annoy everyone," Denmark entered the room and interjected; not aware that his nephew would be at the meeting. By now more people were listening in and whispering to the people close to them about what was going on.

"Aaron will be fine, or at the very least not as annoying as you or the others," Iceland snapped back. This caused Denmark to give him a hurt look before asking what that was supposed to mean.

Germany then came into the conversation by telling everyone that it was time for the meeting to begin. With this the still standing around Nordics and Asians sat back down at their spots and the meeting began as normal. The meeting was for all intensive purposes normal for most of the nations, with Aaron only causing a commotion during one of the breaks and at a time when France and England were shouting at eachother due to them waking him up. For the most part none of the nations thought too much about having the baby there. That is of course except for China.

When the first day of the meeting was over, China walked up to the three of them and demanded that he wanted to talk with them alone. Iceland and Hong Kong looked to eachother for a moment, knowing where the conversation would most likely go, before asking him what he wanted.

To this China huffed up and said, "I can't believe that the two of you actually thought it would be alright to bring a baby to a meeting, aru!"

"Why not, it's not like he was, like, misbehaved," Hong Kong said.

"Because a meeting is no place for a baby. I shouldn't need to tell you that, aru!" China said, obviously displeased that he needed to tell them that.

"Look, nobody really cared, I doubt too many people were all that bothered by it. Besides, it's not like we're planning on making it into a constant thing so what's the big deal?," Iceland said. This however only displeased China more.

"With this little incident mixed with the others, I just don't think you can take care of the boy," China said, staring at Iceland for the last part.

To this Iceland glared at China and sarcastically said, "Oh, and because you just know everything."

"I at least know how to take care of a child, aru," China said defensively.

"Sure, sure, it just took you a little bit to figure it out. A run-threw," Iceland said snidely.

China then paused for a minute to quell his anger for a moment before saying, "You immature, little, idiot. Can't you even take advice without shooting off your mouth, aru?"

"Advice is one thing, but if you had your way I'd be completely out of the picture," Iceland said in a voice much too low for his liking due to Aaron watching them.

China also noticed this and asked before leaving, "And what would be so wrong with that?"

Hong Kong could tell that his brother was upset, so he began to rush after him. He soon lost sight if China however so he returned to the room to find Iceland outside the room with Aaron while talking to Norway, who most likely was listening in on the whole conversation.

With Hong Kong back, the two of them left with Aaron for a dinner by themselves. While at dinner they began to talk about the conversation with China. Hong Kong began by saying, "You know, it wouldn't be, like, that bad if we got some advice once in a while."

"I know, and there are times that I actually would appreciate it," Iceland said while getting Aaron his bottle.

"You mean when it's from your family," Hong Kong stated.

This caused Iceland to sigh tiredly and say, "Look, you know that I don't always take advice only from them; if I did Aaron wouldn't even be here. And if one of your relatives other than China gave me advice I would most likely consider it as long as it wasn't too out there."

"Really," Hong Kong said in a way that meant 'ya right.'

To this Iceland said, "Ya, like Japan's idea of having a citizen watch Aaron for the next meeting. That's a bit of advice that I could see doing, but you heard China. He doesn't want to give advice to us, he just wants me out of the picture and you and Aaron to move back in with him."

Hong Kong was silent to this as he ate his food. After spending the rest of the dinner in an awkward silence, they returned to their apartment room and got ready for bed. At last Iceland broke the silence and said, "Hong Kong, I don't want you to be angry. It's just…"

"I know. It would just be, like, easier if you two didn't argue all the time," Hong Kong broke in.

With this they stayed silent for the rest of the night. The next day and the last day of the meeting were relatively calmer. Aaron continued to be a good child, and as a peace offering Iceland did not raise any kind of a fuss to going out for a lunch with the Asian nations. China was also quieter when around Iceland than usual, which they simply took as him still being angry with Iceland.

**For some reason I keep imagining Iceland and China as king of having the stereotypical mother-in-law vs. Daughter-in-law relationship.**

**As always, please review~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter seven: doctor's visit

Aaron was now four months old, and it was time for him to go to a doctor's appointment. Due to this, Iceland and Hong Kong were silently dreading this fact for days in advance. Normally, Aaron was a nice, quiet little baby, but that did not stop him from hating the last doctor's visit he had. This also meant that the two teenagers tried to keep the appointment a secret from the baby, which they were able to succeed in until the actual appointment came.

Aaron was good up to when they entered the hospital and checked in. It was at this point that the usually quiet baby began to whimper as he watched Iceland fill in the paperwork. Hong Kong then took the baby and sat down in a seat and tried to quiet the anxious baby as he waited for his son's name to be called.

Several minutes after Iceland joined them, a plump nurse called for Aaron and the three of them left to begin the check-up. After leaving for the back hallway, the parents were relieved to find that he did not struggle too much when it came to taking the tests and were soon lead into room where they were told to wait for the doctor to arrive.

After a couple minutes which felt like an eternity, the doctor entered the room and smiled down at the baby; who simply looked back at her indifferently.

"Hello and how are you three today," The doctor asked while looking over Aaron's file.

"He hadn't been too bad during the tests, just a little whimpering, so pretty good," Iceland said to the doctor.

To this the doctor gave the patients a sympathetic look and said, "Not a fan of the hospital is he?"

"Ya, you'd think that he would, like, not realize what's going on," Hong Kong said.

"Oh, he probably just doesn't like the change in his schedule," the doctor said before starting in with the rest of the appointment. From what she said, Aaron was growing up to be a healthy, normal child; which made both of the parents feel relieved. It was not that they were worried that they were doing something wrong, it was more that the appointments tended to just make them worry for no reason.

Then the fun part came; Aaron was due to get a couple shots. It was the shots at the last meeting which caused Aaron to freak out then, which made the two parents feel as full of dread as their son. As the doctor took out and readied the area for the shot, Aaron clung tightly to Iceland and stared at the doctor's hands. Then as the needle went into Aaron's soft arm, he let out a loud wail and would have thrashed his arm around if Hong Kong was not holding onto it. This however simply caused the baby to panic more and cry even harder.

After a couple more minutes of this and a couple more shots, the three of them were on their way back home; Aaron continuing to cry until after they reached the house. Much to their displeasure, as they pulled into the driveway they saw Norway's car.

With a sigh they got out of the car and Hong Kong picked up the still crying baby. When they entered the house, they were greeted by the sight of Norway and Denmark sitting in the living room and drinking coffee. Iceland was the first to speak, "How the Hell do you guys get into my house?!"

"If you didn't want us to come in then why did you leave us with a spare key?" Norway asked while looking up at his still crying nephew. Denmark also saw this and got up, giving Hong Kong a dirty look. It was not that the Asian ever did anything untrustworthy; he just couldn't stop thinking that the man was planning something. Denmark then asked, "Why's he crying?"

"We just got back from a doctor's visit, and he, like, doesn't like shots," Hong Kong said while trying to quiet down his son. In response, Aaron quieted down for a couple seconds and stared at his father before starting up again.

Norway then also got up and grabbed the baby from Hong Kong, and after humming a little to him caused the baby to fall asleep. While brushing a stray tear away, Norway commented, "It's not like him to cry like that."

"Ya, I tried quieting him on the ride back but he just wouldn't," Iceland said. In response Norway nodded and looked at Hong Kong. While Denmark's dislike of Hong Kong was simply a gut feeling, Norway's rational was that it was the Asian who started all of this; which for him was enough to almost hate the guy. Norway however still held his tongue on this; not wanting to upset his younger brother.

Hong Kong could tell that the two older nations were most likely thinking ill of him, so he mumbled out that he tried to help too. They both obviously did not buy this however and asked if they could speak with Iceland alone. Iceland said sure and followed them into the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen, Norway asked, "Has Hong Kong been helping out with Aaron?"

"Ya, of course he has, and he's getting pretty good at it," Iceland said, surprised that they would ask that. When the other two failed to say anything else, Iceland asked why they brought that up.

"It's just that we almost never see him with the kid, and when we do see the two of them together he rarely does anything with him," Denmark said while looking at his younger brother before continuing, "I mean usually when we come over it's just you doing everything. We just want to make sure that everything's alright."

Iceland sighed and said, "Everything's fine. Hong Kong just has to leave a lot, that's why you usually don't see him here helping all the time. But he does help out."

"If you need to tell us something you can," Norway said before continuing, "or if you ever need help."

Iceland rolled his eyes, obviously annoyed by his brother's continuous worrying for him, before saying, "I don't have anything that needs to be said except that as long as Aaron's asleep I should take him upstairs to bed."

Norway nodded and walked with his brother up the stairs to the nursery; leaving Hong Kong and Denmark alone in the living room. Several minutes later, they came back down and the older couple left.

Once they were gone, Hong Kong asked Iceland what his brothers wanted to talk to him about. To this Iceland explained that they just wanted to be overbearing as usual, and the two of them went back to spending the day as usual.

**As always, please review~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter eight: Unhappy Holidays

Several more months had passed, and now it was December with Aaron being seven months old. During the last few months, both families had continued getting on their younger brother's nerves. If it was not China then it was usually Norway or Denmark or someone else, which only caused to two teenagers to become tense when it came to the other's family. Due to this, neither of them was looking forward to the holidays coming.

One of the issues with the holidays coming was the fact that both families wanted Aaron to be with them for all of it, but of course both the families could not get together. At last the couple simply decided that they would stay with the Nordics for Christmas and go to Asia for New years. The two families accepted this compromise and soon Iceland and Hong Kong were busy getting things ready for the holidays.

Soon Christmas arrived, and as agreed the two teenagers brought Aaron over to Finland's house; which was where they usually met during Christmas. Finland was happy to have Aaron over for his first Christmas, and began to gush over the child when he saw that Hong Kong had convinced Iceland into dressing the baby up in a little Santa outfit.

The Christmas evening went by as it usually does, with the Nordics getting drunk and Finland leaving for a while to deliver presents. As expected, Aaron fell asleep early and was soon forgotten by the drunken adults. They remembered him though when a yell from Denmark caused the baby to wake up and to start crying.

Upon hearing his son's crying, Hong Kong went to the child and succeeded in luring him back to sleep. After doing this, Hong Kong glared at Denmark for a moment and watched as the older nation simply scratched the back of his head and said, "Woops, forgot that the little guy was asleep."

Hong Kong sighed and decided to move the child into the room where Sealand was sleeping; Iceland following right behind him. After placing the sleeping infant on the bed, Hong Kong turned to his boyfriend and said, "You're family."

"What about my family?" Iceland asked in a whisper; not wanting to re-awake his son.

"Only your brothers would, like, forget about a baby trying to sleep," Hong Kong said while walking to the kitchen to grab another beer.

"What do you expect; they're not used to there being a baby around them. Besides, it's not like you were telling them to shut up," Iceland said, coming to his brothers' defense while also grabbing a new beer.

"Just saying, why is it, like, that every time I see your brothers at least one of them was probably drunk," Hong Kong asked.

"So they like to drink, is that a crime?" Iceland asked sarcastically while watching Hong Kong take a gulp from his own bottle. He then followed suit and took a gulp of beer before continuing, "It at least gives my family a reason for acting like idiots."

"What's that supposed to, like, mean?" Hong Kong asked, sensing that his boyfriend was making another comment about his family.

While the two of them were talking, Finland had come back home and was about to enter the kitchen when he heard the two teenagers. As Finland listened in, he decided that it sounded like they were about to start fighting. Due to this, before Iceland could tell Hong Kong what he meant Finland entered the room and decided to stop the two of them before the fight could get worse. After doing this, the two of them went back to the living room to join the others; keeping away from eachother until it was time for them to go back to Iceland's house.

Several days later, it was time for the three of them to go to Asia for New Years. Due to the fact that they were both drunk on Christmas, they were a little foggy on what they were talking about and decided to try to forget any arguing that had happened as they reached China's house. When they reached the house, China warmly welcomed his younger brother and Aaron while simply giving a courteous greeting to Iceland. They then all entered to find the house filled with the other Asian nations, all of them wanting to see the happy, young couple with the little baby.

The teenagers tried to keep up with everyone, but it was obvious by the time that dinner was over that Iceland was beginning to grow tired of it. Iceland however continued trying to be polite with the company due to the idea of wanting to show Hong Kong that he was not against his family. Aaron however decided that he did not want to try being tactful, and after being switched between people for the hundredth time began to cry out of frustration and reach for his nearest parent who happened to be Hong Kong.

"Oh, is he okay?" Taiwan asked while giving Aaron to her brother. After being given to his father, Aaron began hugging Hong Kong and continued to cry out for several more minutes before finally quieting down.

Once Aaron had quieted down, Hong Kong said, "Ya, I think he's just a little tired of all the people he doesn't know, like, obsessing over him."

"Well whose fault is it that Aaron doesn't know us that well, aru. He should get out more anyways, aru?" China said while staring at Iceland. Iceland returned the stare with a glare before saying, "He gets out enough.

China and Iceland continued looking eachother up and down, seeing which one of them would fold first, before Japan suggested, "It is getting rather late. Perhaps it would be best if Aaron-chan was put to bed."

Iceland nodded and walked over to Hong Kong before talking his son and walking into a spare bedroom. There Iceland closed the door and placed his son down on the bed and watched his son look back at him before giving out a small yawn. Iceland smiled at this and covered him with part of the bed's blanket.

Hong Kong then entered the room and silently watched his family. Shortly after his boyfriend entered the room, Iceland turned to Hong Kong and asked what was wrong. To this Hong Kong looked at them and said, "Teacher's, like, right about what he said."

"Remind me what he's right about?" Iceland said while rolling his eyes. He recently had begun hating talking about China with his boyfriend. In the past their annoyances with their older brothers had drawn them to one another, now however it seemed to cause them nothing but conflict.

Hong Kong ignored the eye rolls and said, "About Aaron not seeing my side of the family that much. The only time he ever, like, sees them is if they come to your house."

"So what do you want to do?" Iceland asked. Iceland really did not like the idea of moving closer to China, but he also had to admit that his boyfriend's family had a right to easily take a role in their relative's life.

Hong Kong did not answer the question, so after several moments of waiting Iceland got up and said, "Why don't we talk about this later."

Iceland was in the doorway before Hong Kong said, "Why don't we, like, stay at my house for a while?"

The two of them stared at eachother for a moment before Iceland said, "um…"

"It's like, only fair," Hong Kong said before continuing, "I mean, I've had to stay away from my house since you got knocked up. It wouldn't kill you to spend a week or so down here."

"You're starting to sound like China," Iceland said.

"Can't the two of you just give it a rest," Hong Kong asked with a slight bit of anger. The anger was enough to make Iceland be quiet for several moments. At last he said, "I'll stop with China the day he stops acting like I'm evil incarnate or whatever his problem with me is."

This did not make Hong Kong any happier, so he stayed in the room for several minutes after Iceland left. The three of them did not stay until the end of New Years, opting out to leave the day after they arrived and went back to Iceland's house.

**And so comes a chapter with a sudden ending.**

**As always, please review~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter nine: Fine

It had been several days since Iceland and Hong Kong's fight at China's house, and Hong Kong was still acting rather quiet towards Iceland; which was starting to get to him. Iceland really had not thought that much about what he told his boyfriend that night, but obviously Hong Kong had taken it personal. He hated the idea that Hong Kong was angry with him; after all, Hong Kong was his best friend.

Iceland was thinking this over while Hong Kong was out grocery shopping and Finland came for a visit. Since Finland could easily see that the younger was upset about something, so he asked what was wrong and was promptly told the story of New Years. By the time that Iceland was done with the story, Hong Kong had returned with the groceries.

Finland and Iceland paused their conversation long enough to watch Hong Kong leave the groceries on the counter, stare at them, and go upstairs. After Hong Kong was gone, they continued their conversation by Finland saying, "I know you're not going to like what I have to say, but maybe it would be good for you guys to stay at Hong Kong's house for a while. If anything it would at least make Hong Kong happy."

Iceland thought of this before saying, "I know. It's just… I just don't think that I would be able to stand his family for that long!"

"Well how do you think he feels? I mean, how often has he had to be with us?" Finland asked, causing Iceland to pause. At last Iceland nodded and tried changing the topic.

Finland left shortly after that due to it being time for Aaron to take his afternoon nap. Once Finland was gone and Aaron was asleep, Iceland went into the bedroom to find Hong Kong sitting on the bed while doing something on his laptop. Upon entering the room, Iceland knocked and asked, "Mind if we talk?"

Hong Kong looked up to his boyfriend and waited for Iceland to continue. To this Iceland said, "I've been thinking a lot about that fight we had, and I think that maybe I've been a bit unreasonable."

"Is that so," Hong Kong said.

"Ya. It's not fair of me to make you constantly stay at my house and for me to never go to yours," Iceland said while shifting sides. Hong Kong continued to stare at him while nodding.

Seeing that Hong Kong was not going to contribute to the conversation, Iceland went on, "So if you still want to I'll go with you and Aaron to your house for a couple days; but one week tops! Maybe if I try being with your family in gradually bigger doses I'll be able to stand them a little better. So just, stop moping already."

Iceland then looked back at his boyfriend's face to see a slight smile on his lips. Hong Kong then closed his laptop and got off the bed, all the while saying, "I'm glad to hear that you, like, think that."

Hong Kong then walked up to Iceland and looked directly into his eyes before continuing, "So when do you want to go?"

"Not today, and I still have a bit of work piled up so probably not this week. But maybe next week if you're in that big a rush," Iceland said.

Hong Kong smiled even more at this and leaned in to kiss his boyfriend. There they stayed for several seconds, kissing, until they broke only to move to the bed.

**And so ends my chapter of writer's block, hopefully I can finalize where I want this story to go soon XD.**

**Sorry its shorter...**

**As always, please review~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter 10: an idea

The week after agreeing to go, Iceland, Hong Kong and Aaron arrived in Hong Kong. Iceland was already beginning to think about taking back what he said, but decided to keep this to himself, not wanting to upset his boyfriend again.

Hong Kong on the other hand simply looked at the familiar area with a slight smile and grabbed their bags. With this they went to Hong Kong's appointment to get everything set up while they stayed. This lasted in peace for a couple of hours until Korea appeared.

"Yo, Hong Kong, I heard you guys were staying here for a while Daze!" Korea said while reaching out to hug Hong Kong. To this Hong Kong avoided his relative and replied, "Ya, where'd you, like, hear it from?"

Korea gave the other nation a look as if to say he would never tell, before saying, "You know, around."

"Great," Iceland mumbled to himself. After all, if Korea had learned of this and was willing to visit, then when was China going to come in?

"You know, Anki's really happy that you guys are spending some time here for a change," Korea said while walking over to the baby before continuing, "He was going to come with me, but something came up and he got swamped with work."

"Really," was all Hong Kong said to this. As Hong Kong said this, Korea looked over to Iceland and saw that the northern nation was giving out a sigh of relief.

"Are you guys still at it?" Korea asked Iceland. To this Iceland looked at the guest confused for a moment before asking Korea what he meant. Korea then continued, "I mean, at first yours and China's constant fighting was kind of funny, but now it's just kind of old. What is it with you guys?"

Iceland paused at this and looked to Hong Kong before saying, "I don't know, I guess we just rub eachother the wrong way."

Korea thought about this response for a moment before changing the subject. After a little while, he left and went to China's house to see if the older nation was still doing paper work. Seeing that he was not busy, Korea entered the room and said, "Hey Anki, I have a question!"

China sighed when he heard Korea enter, but asked what the question was nevertheless. Upon being asked for the question Korea said, "I was wondering what it is you have against Iceland."

China looked at him for a moment before saying, "I suppose his youthfulness mostly, aru."

"What do you mean?" Korea asked, not really sure what China was getting at.

"I mean he's just so inexperienced with things aru, they both are. But Iceland seems to almost flaunt that while at the same time acting like he's the only one who cares about Aaron, aru. It makes me worry about who is really taking care of who, aru," China said while beginning to rant.

Korea continued to listen to China's rant for several more minutes as he thought about what he was hearing. He was not a fan of listening to the older nation bad talk Hong Kong's friend, earned bad talk or otherwise, but there had to be a way to show him that he was wrong about the two of them. Maybe China would be more accepting of Iceland if he showed the other that he could take care of the kid?

Korea left shortly after China stopped ranting, an idea forming in his head.

**Sorry it's shorter…**

**As always, please review~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter eleven: Where is he?

Hong Kong and his smaller family were at China's house for the day, talking quietly while Korea and Taiwan played with Aaron before his nap. China was being particularly quiet on that day, after getting a call from Hong Kong threatening that he would not come over if China did not promise to be nice to Iceland. Due to this promise, the group was actually having a relatively nice time together.

Aaron then gave out a yawn, signaling that it was time for him to take his afternoon nap. Hong Kong then got up to take his son to an adjacent room, but Taiwan grabbed the baby first and said, "Let me put him down for his nap. Please?"

Hong Kong shrugged at this and allowed his sister to go to the room with the baby. After Taiwan and Aaron were gone, China commented, "He really is a quiet baby, aru."

"Ya, it can be, like, nice at times," Hong Kong said as Taiwan reentered the room. Several minutes after Aaron was put down, both Taiwan and Korea excused themselves, saying that they needed to go somewhere.

"Wonder where they need to go so suddenly," Iceland said while watching them leave. After they left, the room was even more quiet; an eerie quiet. As Iceland sat there, he could not help but feel that something was wrong.

Worried about this feeling, Iceland got up; causing the two others to ask what was wrong. To this Iceland said, "I don't know. I think I'm going to just check on Aaron quick."

The others nodded at this and went back to their conversation while Iceland left for the room he was sure that Taiwan placed his son in. When he reached the room however, he found that his son was not there. Thinking that maybe he simply chose the wrong room, he tried another, then another and so on. At last Iceland called out, "Hong Kong?"

Upon hearing his name, Hong Kong left to follow the voice. Once he found Iceland, he saw that his boyfriend was beginning to really worry. When he saw this he asked, "What's wrong?"

I can't find him anywhere," Iceland said.

"Can't find who?"

"Aaron! I can't find him anywhere!" Iceland exclaimed while going to another room to check. Upon hearing that his son was missing, Hong Kong also began to frantically check, omly to find that he too could not find him; followed by China beginning to also look.

After they were certain that Aaron was not there, they all began to freak out. It was not like he would have crawled out on his own. At last they decided to try calling Taiwan, only to find that she was not answering her cell phone. China then tried calling Korea and reached him.

Everything was going as Korea had planned; Taiwan would place Aaron down for his nap and then leave with him. Then during that time he would double back in and take Aaron before they realized the baby was gone. After they did realize that Aaron was gone, the three of them would have to work together in order to find the kid.

As Korea turned into his driveway with Taiwan close behind him, his cell phone began to ring. It was China. Happily, Korea answered the phone and tried to sound like his regular, goofy self while China asked, "Korea, this is important, aru. Taiwan won't answer her phone, aru; do you know where she is?"

"Sorry Anki, I don't know where she went off to. Why do you ask?" Korea asked.

"Ugg, never mind, aru!" China exclaimed, obviously upset about the answer. China then hung up on Korea, causing Korea to give out a little pout. He then turned around when he heard Taiwan close the front door behind her while holding the baby.

"They figure out that he's gone?" Taiwan asked while hugging the child who was starting to awaken. Aaron looked at Taiwan with tired eyes before beginning to whimper. To this she began to try making the child fall asleep. A few minutes later Aaron was back asleep.

With Aaron asleep again, the two nations placed the child on a spare bed to take his nap while they then went to think of their cover-stories for the next few days.

**As always, please review~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter twelve: fault

"I knew we shouldn't have come here," Iceland yelled, obviously upset about his son disappearing.

"What's that suppose to mean, aru?" China asked.

"I mean, if we never came here then maybe Aaron would still be with us," Iceland said while glaring at China.

"Come on guys. Aaron couldn't, like, leave by himself," Hong Kong said while stepping in between them.

"Then where is he," Iceland said while turning to look at his boyfriend; first angrily and then pleadingly.

"We'll find him, don't worry," Hong Kong said while wrapping Iceland in a hug. In response Iceland hugged back and tried to calm down; getting upset was not going to find Aaron any faster.

China stayed silent for another moment before saying, "Hong Kong's right, aru. Perhaps if we keep a cool head we can figure out where he is."

Iceland nodded to this before leaving to check the rooms again for what felt like the hundredth time; only to find them empty as usual. When he came back to the living room, he slumped back down on the sofa and looked at Hong Kong. His boyfriend was frantically typing on his cell phone before finally snapping it shut. There the two of them waited for several minutes; Hong Kong's face continuously looking more anxious as the minutes passed.

"Who were you texting," Iceland asked.

"Taiwan. She wasn't answering her phone so I thought that she might text back faster. Obviously not," Hong Kong said before taking a sigh and muttering, "Why did he have to go missing now?"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Iceland asked.

To the question Hong Kong looked at Iceland for a moment before saying, "Nothing."

Iceland frowned and was about to re-ask the question when China stepped in and said, "He's definitely not here, aru. Could someone have taken him, aru?"

Both Hong Kong and Iceland paled slightly at the idea of some strange person taking their little son. Iceland then began to think for a moment before getting angry and standing up. As he grabbed his jacket, Hong Kong asked, "Where are you going?"

"Well, Taiwan was the last one to see him. And if she won't answer her phone than why not just ask her in person," Iceland said while opening the door. Hong Kong and China then looked at eachother for a moment before also getting up and heading to a car. Once the three of them were all set, they started the car and headed to Taiwan's house. When they reached the house however, they found the building locked and deserted.

* * *

Aaron was crying. The child had awoken from his nap and wanted one of his parents to play with him, but neither of them were there. Instead the only people he saw were two strangers who would not leave him alone.

"It's alright Aaron, don't cry. We're not going to hurt you," Korea said while picking the child up and hugging him. This caused the child to look like he was about to stop, only to then begin pulling on Korea's curly hair. To this Korea pulled the child's hand away and told him no; causing Aaron to start crying again.

Taiwan then entered the room and took the child; rocking him back and forth to help calm him. As she did this she said, "It's alright Sweetie, we won't hurt you."

Aaron then looked at her with still teary eyes which broke the poor girl's heart before hugging her back and continuing crying for several more minutes. Taiwan then only hugged the child tighter until he eventually cried himself dry. She then brought him to the living room and placed him on the couch before leaving to grab him something to drink. As she left, Korea entered the room and watched the little boy stare at him; eventually with the child reaching up to be picked up.

Korea sighed and obliged the child by picking him up before sitting down himself. Once he was on Korea's lap, Aaron began to lean into the adult before looking around at the unfamiliar house and whimpering every so often. To this whimpering, Korea thought of something and rushed off; almost forgetting to take the child off his lap.

Taiwan returned to the room around the same time Korea did, this time holding with him a stuffed panda toy. When Aaron saw the toy, he stared at it before cautiously reaching out for the comfort item. As soon as the toy was given to him, Aaron began to tug at it and bite at the ear; ending with him smiling at it.

The older nations then sighed and sat down with Taiwan saying, "Who says you can't bribe kids."

**As always, please review~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter thirteen: safe and sound

It had been several days since Aaron disappeared, and every hour seemed to bring Hong Kong and Iceland more worried. By the time that the third day came, the two of them were practically desperate for any word from their son. In that time they had heard nothing from Aaron or whoever it was who neither took him, nor had they barely heard anything from Taiwan and Korea. Due to this, Iceland could not help but feel that the two of them had something to do with his son's kidnapping.

It was raining when the two teenagers were driving to Korea's house. They had called ahead to see if Korea was there only to be met by the noise of him being frantic with a noise in the background. If they did not know better, they would have thought that they also heard Taiwan's voice in the background. Due to this, they decided to instead visit instead of calling again.

Once they arrived at the house, Hong Kong knocked on the door and waited to have the door answered. Instead of Korea answering the door however, they were met by the noise of someone rustling inside followed by Taiwan opening it.

"Where have you been? We've been trying to call you constantly for the last few days," Iceland said.

"Oh, really? Sorry but I've been a little busy," Taiwan said while keeping the door mostly closed. As she said this however, a noise could still be heard from inside; a noise which Iceland instantly recognized.

When Iceland heard the noise, he pushed Taiwan away and opened the door; following the noise until he reached a room where he found a little child beginning to cry.

Upon seeing his child, Iceland rushed up to Aaron and engulfed him in a hug. Shortly after this, Hong Kong reached the room and saw the sight; followed shortly afterwards by both Korea and Taiwan.

"Why is he here?" Hong Kong shouted at Korea.

"Why isn't Anki with you?" Korea asked back.

"Why would China be here? Was he a part of this too?" Iceland asked furiously while trying to keep his voice down to stop Aaron from worrying.

"This was all Korea's idea. I was just here making sure that Aaron would be alright," Taiwan said while trying to stop any blame from going onto her.

"And what idea was that?" Hong Kong asked.

"I just wanted to try uniting Iceland and Anki behind something. It's not like we hurt him or anything," Korea said.

Iceland then looked down at his son and saw Aaron look up at him while holding onto the paw of a stuffed panda toy. Upon seeing that his son was indeed alright, Iceland smiled for a moment before frowning at Taiwan and Korea.

After a few moments, he began to walk through the door out the house with his son while saying, "Let's just go, Hong Kong. We should tell China that Aaron's alright."

Hong Kong nodded to this and followed his family out to the car. Once at the car, Hong Kong drove off towards his house. After a couple of hours, the three of them reached the house and went inside. Aaron was already asleep when they arrived, so Iceland went straight to place his son in the cradle that was still sitting in a spare room from when they first arrived.

While Iceland was doing this, Hong Kong called China and told him about finding Aaron. When China heard this he was very pleased and said so. Later that day, China came to visit to make sure that what Hong Kong was telling him was true.

After seeing Aaron, China looked at Iceland and said, "So then is it true that you were the one who kept at it against Korea and Taiwan?"

Iceland nodded to this, not completely sure where this was going to go. In response China was silent for a moment before nodding and saying, "Then it was good you did, or else who knows how long we would have had to wait to find him."

"We?" Iceland asked, "You weren't there. Hong Kong and I did this by ourselves."

This caused China to pause for another moment before saying, "I suppose that is the case, isn't it, aru."

There were several more minutes of silence as they sat there thinking about what China had just said. At last however China cleared his throat and said, "I suppose I owe you an apology, aru. I guess you do have the best interest of child, and Aaron seems to need you too, aru. I'm sorry that I ever doubted you, aru."

Both Iceland and Hong Kong stood there with their mouths slightly open to this. It was not every day that China admitted something like this, and they were not about to take it lightly. At last Iceland said, "Um…Thank you. That means a lot."

Hong Kong nodded to show to China that they were being sincere. After this, the three of them went to having a casual conversation, with for the first time the conversation having a truly relaxed air to it.

**This to me seems like a good place to end the story but I also could type an epilogue. Please tell me via review if you want one.**

**As always, please review~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**You guys asked for it **

Chapter fourteen: Afterwards

A couple months had passed since the kidnapping incident, and now Aaron was one year old. Due to the event, Iceland and Hong Kong were talked into throwing their son a birthday party. This was not the only reason why it was a big event for the teenagers however; the party would also be one of the first times that the two families meet together outside of a meeting. With this happening, the two of them had spent the better part of the morning getting all of the finishing touches in order before any of the guests arrived.

Norway and Denmark were the first to arrive, followed shortly by the other two Nordics. As they waited for the rest of the guests to come, Denmark and Sweden began to drink and enjoy themselves while Finland and Norway began to play with Aaron and talk with the parents. About half an hour later, the Asians began to come starting with China and Taiwan and ending with Thailand and Vietnam.

With all of the guests there, the party began like any normal birthday party. The adults all wanted to have their own time to hold and play with Aaron, they had a large birthday cake along with an assortment of both Scandinavian and Asian snacks, and everyone gave Aaron a present. For presents they were usually clothes or toys ranging from a plush ax from Denmark to a Shinnity-chan toy from China. Norway also bought for Aaron a picture book of Nordic fairy tales.

It was not until later at night that the guests began to gradually leave, ending with Norway and China leaving around the same time. As the two of them began to walk down the porch steps, Norway turned back to look at his younger brother and Hong Kong through the window. The couple looked happy, and even more so when they were with Aaron. China saw where Norway was looking and stared at the scene too.

"They do look like a nice family," China commented.

Norway nodded to this and said, "Perhaps they will make it through this after all."

"Yes, aru," China said while continuing down, "I suppose they are growing up, aru."

"Don't sound so disappointed," Norway commented while walking over to his car and waiting for Denmark to get out of the house door.

China was about to enter his car, but paused a moment to look at Norway with a sad smile before saying, "You must also know how hard it is to see that your no longer most important in your younger sibling's life, aru."

With this China got into his car and drove off as Denmark reached the car with Norway. Once Denmark reached his friend, the two of them got into their car and drove off, Norway silently thinking of what he heard for the whole trip home.

**Hope you all liked the story.**

**Also thanks for all of the reviews, subscribes and favorites.**

**As always, please review~**


End file.
